


Thoughts

by Dragon5



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon5/pseuds/Dragon5
Summary: A conversation between two people.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts

They say I'm a good person. Maybe I'm an angel in disguise. They say I'm perfectly reasonable. Maybe I'm in a world of my own. Am I a watered down version of myself? He asked. I haven't felt like myself in a while. That's alright she replied. We can be out of this world together. We dont have to stay here. We aren't stuck. I promise. He touched her arm. sometimes I feel invisible she admitted. Like a ghost just roaming around looking for a place to belong. He chuckled I guess that makes us both mythical creatures because I feel like an alien. In my own world and I can't reach earth I'm stranded on my own planet. Outside looking in. I guess we're both a bit screwed. She grinned. He watched her with quiet admiration as she wrote her thoughts down. Maybe we'll be okay he thought.


End file.
